lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Stuck In a Clichepasta
This is a true story because I wrote it. Nothing else to say. My Story I used to be an intern at Nickelodian Studios, but I quit once I heard about this wierd "Squidward's Suicide" buisness. Ever since I have been in to old games like Mario 64 and Zelda. One day I was searching through some videos (Which are none of your buisness) and I saw an ad on the right... it said- "FREE MARIO EMULATORS" in colorful letters. It looked TOTALLY fake, and I thought I could see the numbers "666" in the bottom right, but I... shrugged it off... Wierd, normally I look into things a lot, and mind everything strange, but this time I shrugged it off. Out of human curiosity, I clicked to see the website. It said "18+ ONLY YOU ADULT?" Ignoring the engrish I clicked the link on the page. It instantly downloaded a file called "MARIOGAM.exe". It downloaded it by itself, so I scanned it for suspicious files, and none were found. I clicked the icon. Nothing happened. I was dissapointed and felt like it was time for bed, so I fell asleep with the monitor still on. I awoke to a "DING!" sound at 7:00 am, and I figured it loaded. AWESOME! It had EVERY Mario series game from the original to Super Mario Galaxy 2, which was only availible on the Wii. Wierd, must be made for the PC. There were tons to choose from, so I started with an old favourite, Super Mario World. My computer made a wierd noise, and the disk drive opened up... covered in red liquid. My nose was bleeding! I went to clean my nose and when I was back my desktop was a dark red hue... WHAT? Did i download a VIRUS? I scanned and found NOTHING again. then something else, a dark red 666 at the bottom of the screen ROSE up from the taskbar. Then it provided me with a file on the desktop... YOUKILLEDUS.wav. This when it gets "creepy". I opened the file out of total stupidity and I heard static. Suddenly a LOUD (And I mean DEAFENING) scream come from the speakers. I shouted in pain and my computer turned off. man... My computer is INFECTED! Damn you, COMODO and Malwarebytes detection rates! Then I saw a note on my desk, it said "OPEN THE .GIF OR ELSE." I didn't even question how the note got there for a wierd reason and opened the laptop. All was well, no desktop or screams. I opened the .gif. I was... A portrait of me rotten and moldy, wasting away. At the end, it showed red letters saying- "YOU KILLED US, NOW WE KILL YOU. 666999666" I realized the numbers 666 were there and suddenly the screen was DRENCHED in blood red blood. Then flashes of people getting raped and killed went on the screen, and I PUNCHED the laptop. As soon as I did, i heard a scream come from next door. I shrugged it off. WHY WAS I SHRUGGING STUFF OFF?! I seemed to not care! It felt like someone was CONTROLLING ME, writing a script for me. I shrugged it o- DAMNIT! Then a cartridge fell from the ceiling that said "WE ARE ALWAYS WATCHING" then I saw red eyes. I then snapped back to reality, and I realized it... I WAS IN A CLICHE CREEPYPASTA. Once I figured it out, I was scared for my life. I shrugged it off. I ran to Nickelodian Studios to find an old friend of mine, and I found him on the road DEAD. Now that I think of it, He was a person in the PICTURES! I shrugged it off. The cliche was getting to me, and I saw this white faced man behind me. i ran to home and wrote this, It is coming HELP M- Hello, this is Slenderman, the man he saw, don't worry he is with us now. In fact, he has been added to my collection of random guys that are stupid enough to download fake mario ROMS. By the way, don't look behind you. 666.exe.gif.bat.wav. BOLAR TODO Category:Mario Category:Satire Category:Cliche Madness Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:Shok ending Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Random Capitalization Category:Im died Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki